


Infinite Realities

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reference to Rick and Morty, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt and Foggy watch Rick and Morty and discuss the possibility of infinite realities.





	Infinite Realities

They’re watching Rick and Morty when Foggy brings up the subject. Well, more like Foggy’s watching it, and trying really hard to describe to Matt what’s happening on the screen. It isn’t exactly the easiest show to describe to a person, especially when you yourself don’t understand what’s going on half of the time. 

“Do you really think there are infinite realities?" 

"Wouldn’t the universe be a crazy and chaotic place if it did?” Matt asked. 

Matt rubbed Foggy’s shoulder, making Foggy smile and nuzzle his face into Matt’s chest. “You just made a show reference. I am so proud of you,” He announced happily. “But to answer your question, the world is already a crazy and chaotic place. Or did you miss the part where aliens invaded our city 8 years ago? Or the part where a zombie ninja cult tried to kill all of us?" 

"I guess,” Matt replied, sounding a little hesitant. 

Foggy looked up to find Matt deep in thought. 

“But why would you even want different realities?” Matt asked after a few seconds. 

“I’m just saying, it would be interesting if there  _are_ other versions of us out there.” He moved away from Matt and backed himself into the arm of the couch. “I mean, think about it. What if in one universe we went to NYU instead of Columbia? Or what if we both went to different colleges and then met at L&Z?” He paused before sadly adding, “Or what if there’s a reality where we never met?" 

"Seriously?” Matt asked, unamused. “That’s the most creative you can get?" 

Foggy shot out his leg to kick Matt’s side, but the asshole caught it in time. "You’re an ass. I hope there’s a nicer version of you in another universe." 

"Oh yeah?” Matt tickled the sole of Foggy’s feet with his thumb, making Foggy laugh, and back himself even further into the arm of the couch. “Well, all you got is me." 

"I hope there’s a version of reality where you’re replaced with Ben Affleck,” Foggy said in between his fits of giggles. “Eek! Stop it!!” He complained when Matt’s hand found its way inside his sweatpants, and he tickled the back of Foggy’s knee. 

Foggy slid down onto the couch in an effort to get away from the tickle attacks. He tried kicking Matt with his other leg, but the asshole caught that one too. 

“Take that back!” Matt demanded. “That guy looks like an asshole, you really want him to replace me?" 

"Oh yeah? Well, you look like a kicked puppy but you act like an asshole.” It was a bad idea to rile Matt up when he had the upper hand, but it was fun messing with him. 

Matt removed his hands from Foggy’s sweatpants, and let his other leg go. That disappointed Foggy. Just a little. He didn’t miss Matt’s touch for long, though. He soon found Matt hovering over him while trying to pin his arms on the couch. 

“Maybe there’s a version of reality where we’re enemies. I would totally crush you, Murdock,” Foggy claimed as he moved his head up to capture Matt’s lips in a quick kiss. 

A mischievous smirk spread across the guy’s face, making Foggy regret in advance, whatever was about to happen next. 

“Imagine all that hate sex, though,” said Matt nuzzling his nose into the crook of Foggy’s neck. “That would be hot." 

"What makes you think I would have sex with my arch enemy?” Foggy asked, pushing at Matt’s shoulders who refused to budge. “Argh, who am I kidding? I mean, look at you, you sexy beast." 

The laugh that reverberated through Matt’s chest made Foggy shiver. 

"What if there’s a reality where you’re replaced with Karen? Like Karen’s you and you’re Karen." 

Matt moved away briefly and frowned at him. "What? Why would you want that?" 

"I’m just curious. Don’t think she would have been Daredevil, though. Or maybe she would be, who knows." 

"You want to replace me with Karen?” Matt asked, sticking out his bottom lip. 

“It’s just a hypothetical!” Foggy chuckled, before leaning up to kiss Matt’s nose. He trailed his lips down to capture Matt’s lips in another kiss, and then another, and then another one.

“Hey, hey, hey wait…” He smacked Matt’s shoulder, as Matt trailed kisses down to his jawline. 

“What now?" 

Foggy brushed off Matt’s annoyance. "What if there’s a whole Council of Daredevils out there like a Council of Ricks? But instead of a Morty, you get a Foggy!" 

Matt’s expression softened and he leaned down to nuzzle their noses together. "I wouldn’t have it any other way." 


End file.
